


Lockdown

by Danarius



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Cards, Diamondback - Freeform, Drabble, Drinking, Fighting, Hightown, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mabari, Quarantine, Satire lol, Viscount, hawke being done with her friends, lockdown - Freeform, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danarius/pseuds/Danarius
Summary: Bad news hits Hawke and her companions of a strict quarantine in Kirkwall.
Kudos: 4





	Lockdown

“A month!?”

“Well, shit.”

“Ugh.”

“Oh…oh dear…”

“You have _got_ to be kidding.”

Hawke pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“I don’t make the rules,” Aveline said with a shrug.

“That’s _exactly_ what you do.”

“Shut up, whore. I’m sure you can manage a few more weeks without having three strangers a night between your legs.”

The pirate smirked. “You’d never think you had an imagination with that steel rod up your-”

“Ladies, please.” Hawke held up a hand to both of them. “Let’s just _try_ and get through this as civilly as possible? For my sanity’s sake?”

Varric rallied and slapped his hands together. “So, who’s for another round of diamondback.”

The room collectively groaned.

“Not a _nother_ game,” Anders whined.

“You got any better ideas, Blondie?”

He shrugged.

Varric grinned. “That’s what I thought.”

“I don’t know if I can play another game,” Merrill said sadly. “I don’t have any coin left after the last time.”

“Don’t worry kitten,” Isabela said, slinging an arm around the elf. “I’ll lend you some of mine.”

“Make sure you sanitise it first,” Aveline said with a smirk.

Hawke took Aveline aside before she saw the hand gesture Isabela made.

“So we’re completely locked down for another month?”

“It seems so,” Aveline said matter-of-factly. “It’s a damned nuisance. I’ve been told to limit the patrols around the city to what is absolutely necessary. I said the full guard _is_ what’s absolutely necessary but the viscount disagreed.” She rolled her eyes with a huff of annoyance.

“So I guess this means no Chateau Haine for us…”

“That’ll have to wait.” Aveline was clearly irked by the quarantine. She felt helpless. “Hawke, I would be happy to check up on your uncle every now and then. Bring him supplies and such.”

“Thanks,” Hawke smiled. “I doubt he’s seen a vegetable in weeks.”

Aveline nodded. “I should talk to Anders. He’ll be needed in his clinic but I’m not sure he should return here until after the lockdown has ended.”

The guardswoman went over to the sofa Anders was lounging on and started to talk.

Hawke wondered over to Fenris and Varric and slumped down next to them. “So this is going to be a fun month.”

“This is going to be a _long_ month,” Fenris grumbled.

“Cheer up Broody. You talk like you’re not stuck with your faaaaaavourite people.”

Fenris’ eyes darted to Anders and Merrill, then back to Varric. “I’m ecstatic” he deadpanned.

“Well I finally have time to do all those boring jobs I was purposefully avoiding,” Hawke said, thinking of the holes in her breeches, the official documents she had yet to respond to and the unpolished crockery. “Great.”

Varric grinned. “This’ll make a great sequel. _The Tale of the Champion II: Holed Up in Hightown_.”

“Sounds riveting.”

“Cheer up. You talk like you’re not stuck with your faaaaaavourite people.”

“Look! The elf made a joke!” Varric mock-gasped. “It really _is_ the end of days.”

Over on the rug by the fireplace, Isabela and Merrill were finishing up their game of chess. Isabela kept trying to cheat and Merrill was reluctant to make any move that would endanger either her own or her opponent’s pieces. They were fairly well-matched.

“Do you think we’re in danger?”

“Here? This is the safest place in Kirkwall, kitten. Probably in the Free Marches.”

Merrill looked doubtfully at her pieces. It was a choice between sacrificing a pawn or a rook. “I suppose you’re right. People were giving me looks in the street. I’m glad to be away from them.”

Isabela was laying on her stomach whilst they played, but propped herself up on both elbows. “What sort of looks?”

Merrill shrugged. “Oh I don’t know…Funny ones. They didn’t look very happy.” She looked up at the Rivaini. “You don’t think they think I’m responsible for the outbreak, do you?”

“Darling that’s ridiculous.” Isabela smiled. “The only thing you’re responsible for is the new flower garden in the other street.”

“It’s silly for a place to be called The Blooming Rose and not have any roses.”

Isabela chuckled. “Couldn’t agree more. It’s never smelled sweeter.” Something occurred to her and she visibly deflated. “I suppose this quarantine means no Spanking Specials for Isabela…”

“Oooo! What are those? Are they nice?”

This raised the pirate’s spirits. “Heavenly. Perhaps we can take turns whilst we here.”

Aveline must have overheard because she shouted, “Definitely not!”

“No one asked, Man-hands.” She looked back at Merrill before she saw the hand gesture Aveline made. “But seriously, don’t worry about the lockdown. We have our own woman-shaped battering ram and the Champion of Kirkwall to protect us from any silly infection.”

The mage perked up, smiling. “You’re right. We’re much safer here. Maybe I can-oh no!”

She’d knocked over some of the pieces. A few pawns rolled off the board, and her rook clattered into Isabela’s king.

“Ohhhh I’m sorry!”

“Looks like checkmate, sweetness. You win.” Isabela reached for her belt and tossed a coin pouch to Merrill. “There you go. Unfair and square. I couldn’t be prouder.” She took the goblet beside her and finished its contents. “Aaaand it looks like we need more wine. Thirsty?”

Merrill nodded, handing her goblet to the pirate. As Isabela got to her feet, Merrill returned the pieces to their positions with a flick of her finger.

“Hawke,” Isabela sauntered over to the others. “You must have a wine cellar in this place?”

She shook her head. “Sorry. Renovations started last month but there’s no one to finish them until this is all over.”

“Well…you must have some bottles in the kitchen, right?”

Hawke looked at Isabela apologetically. “Ran out yesterday. You can thank Fenris for that.”

Fenris grumbled. “You said you didn’t like that vintage.”

A slightly horror-struck Isabela stared back at them. “So…there’s no wine. None.”

“No whiskey or ale either,” Varric chimed in. “Already checked.”

The Rivaini looked like she was either about to faint or punch something. “Andraste’s fucking _arse_. What are we supposed to do all day?”

Aveline and Anders got up from their sofa to join the group.

“The Hanged Man will have some.”

Isabela rounded on the mage. “I love you Anders.”

“All taverns are closed.”

“I hate you Aveline.”

Aveline smirked. Privately, she was also a little put out by the absence of alcohol.

“This really _is_ an emergency.” Varric pondered the situation for a moment, then said, “Come on Blondie. You must know how to cure this thing.”

Anders shook his head. “I’m as in the dark as you. We’ve been testing every infected person that’s come into the clinic, but we can’t work out what’s causing it. I’m not even certain _I’m_ not infected.”

Everyone collectively took one step away from Anders.

“Balls. So this is it then. We’re stuck here for another month with no booze?”

“Maybe we could make our own?” Merrill suggested.

Varric grinned. “Know any recipes that take less than an hour to make?”

“No…” the elf said, resigned. “Maybe we could do something to take our minds off it?”

Fenris looked, as ever, mildly irritated. “Such as?”

“Hair braiding!”

“Don’t come near my hair.”

“Right.” Varric elbowed Fenris. “His hair’s the only thing he’s got going for him. Besides the glowing thing.”

“Oh! Maybe Fenris could put his hand through the wall and we have to guess what object he’s holding.”

“That’s a good suggestion,” Isabela said, patting Merrill’s shoulder. “But a serious waste of Fenris’ magic glory hole potential.”

“What’s a-”

“ _Any_ way,” Hawke said, keen to drive the conversation away from this topic. “Maybe we could each come up with something to do.” She saw Isabela whispering something in Merrill’s ear, and the elf turning a bright shade of red. “An activity for everyone to take part in.”

“Good idea.”

“I’ll do writing,” Varric said, raising a hand. “Short stories. Poems. Something like that. Everyone has to write something. Doesn’t have to be good.”

“Perfect,” Hawke said. “Fenris?”

“Dancing.”

Everyone looked at him.

“I’m joking.”

“Could’ve fooled me…” Anders muttered.

Fenris rounded on the mage. “Perhaps we could take it in turns to punch you and see if Justice feels it too.”

Anders rolled his eyes.

“Digressing,” Hawke said, grimacing.

Fenris huffed in annoyance, but rallied quickly. “I was going to suggest practicing fight manoeuvres. We rarely get a chance to practice and I’m sure there’s something we could all use work in.”

The group nodded in agreement.

“Can you teach us to glow?”

“If you don’t mind having lyrium burned into your skin.”

Isabela whistled. “Touchy.”

“Shame about the dancing though,” Varric grinned. “I’d pay good coin to see that.”

“Exercise _is_ a good idea,” Aveline said. “I sometimes run drills for the guards in training. We could manage some of the exercises in your entrance hall.”

“Being drilled by Aveline. Sounds wonderful.”

“Maker’s breath Isabela do you ever stop?”

“That’s a good idea Aveline,” Hawke said firmly before another argument could break out. “We’ll need to do some fitness if we don’t want to end lockdown looking like a broodmother…Merrill?”

“I started sewing a quilt for you when it’s cold. These big houses never get very warm during wintersend. We could all sew a patch for it.”

“You’ll have to teach me how to sew, Daisy. I’m useless with a needle and thread.”

“Of course I will,” Merrill beamed at him. “I can teach everyone…if you’d like,” she looked tentatively at Fenris. He gave a non-committal shrug.

“That’ll be nice Merrill.” Hawke smiled. “So, sewing, push-ups, creative writing, fighting…”

“I can show everyone a few easy dinner recipes if I’m allowed to come back from the clinic.”

“Blondie, you cook?”

Anders raised an eyebrow. “You find that surprising?”

Varric shrugged. “I guess I didn’t have you pegged as the domestic type.”

“Making poultices. Making a broth. It’s all the same when you think about it.” He cracked an amused smile. “I’ve seen the drivel you lot eat, if you eat at all.”

Isabela batted her eyelashes innocently. “Ale doesn’t count as a meal?”

Anders shook his head. “I’m amazed you have any teeth left. Impressive for a pirate.”

“I _am_ amazing, it’s true.”

“And what is Captain Amazing’s activity for the group?” Hawke said expectantly, if a little suspicious of her answer.

“Life-drawing.”

“Figures.”

“Ugh,” Aveline rolled her eyes. “I’ll skip that day.”

“Really? I thought it would be nice for you to see what a real woman looks like. You know, break from tradition.”

Hawke elbowed Anders. “Judging from Aveline’s expression you might have spoken too soon about Isabela’s teeth.”

Anders sniggered and stepped between the two women. “Let’s keep the fighting until Fenris’ class, okay?”

“I look forward to it,” Aveline said, eyeing the pirate.

“Is that the look you give Donnic right before you-”

“Aveline! Run me through the specifics of the lockdown again,” Hawke interrupted, dragging the warrior away.

Anders gave Isabela a look.

“There are more and more people covering their faces. I tried to find some scarves and cloths for everyone to use yesterday but all of the vendors had sold out.”

Varric patted Merrill’s hand. “I wouldn’t worry too much. Besides, you can always use that.” He gestured to the scarf around her neck.

“Are you sure those even work?” Fenris said quizzically. “I mean, is there any real proof? We don’t even know what the disease is yet.”

The dwarf shrugged. “Can’t make it worse.”

“Maybe you could sew yourself a mask,” Merrill looked at Fenris.

“…I’ll think about it.”

“Y’know…” Isabela leant down a little to speak to Varric in a low voice. “Samson left all his enchanting stuff here. We could try and-”

“Enchant the dog?”

“Enchant the dog.”

“Don’t touch Wiggins,” Hawke said quickly, shooting concerned looks at the two rogues.

Isabela folded her arms. “Spoilsport.”

“Probably for the best, Rivaini. I don’t know the first thing about enchanting and, don’t take it personally, but I don’t trust you with that stuff.” Varric grinned.

“Fiiiiiiiine. Be that way. A giant dog might’ve spiced up the place a bit.”

Hawke leant an arm on Isabela’s shoulder and said, “Shall we start that game of diamondback before you try to blow up my house?”

“Sure thing, boss.”

Isabela gave her a two-fingered salute. “Aye aye.”

The group all took seats around a table. Varric expertly shuffled the cards and dealt them out.

As he was dealing, Hawke said, “Alright everyone. Everyone can sleep here tonight. But there’s seven of us and four beds, so we’re going to have to share.”

There emitted from the group of companions everything from sighs of ascent to groans of disapproval.

“And Wiggins likes to sleep on my bed…so unless anyone wants to put up with his ear-licking let’s just say there are three beds.” Hawke grinned.

“So,” Isabela said, stretching her arms. “Who wants to share with me? Aveline?”

“Over my dead body,” she said flatly.

“Awww. I thought we could spoon.”

“Unfortunately we’ve been told to avoid touching diseased people.”

“Funny! Tell it again.”

“I’ll share with you, Isabela.” Merrill grinned.

“Perfect. I’ve got some bedtime stories you simply _have_ to hear.”

“I’ll bunk with you Aveline,” Varric said, dealing the final card. “If you can put up with snoring.”

Aveline smiled. “That won’t be a problem. I’m a heavy sleeper.”

“So that leaves…”

“Ugh.”

Fenris and Anders looked at each other with disdain.

Varric was biting his tongue.

Hawke was pretending to look at her hand.

Merrill was eyeing the ceiling.

Aveline and Isabela exchanged amused smirks across the table but said nothing.

“Fine,” Anders said shortly.

“If we must.”

“This’ll be fun,” Varric said brightly.

Hawke, trying hard to refrain from laughing, said, “I’ll find pyjamas for everyone later.”

“Ooo! Can I also have slippers?”

“Look at that, Isabela. It’ll be the first time you’ve ever worn anything to bed.”

“It’ll be the first time you’ve ever convinced anyone to share your bed.”

“Make ‘em pink and fluffy for Broody.”

“Or just something saying ‘I hate mages’.”

Hawke sighed. It was going to be a long month.


End file.
